


I don’t really know.

by anakinskywalkersteponme



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkersteponme/pseuds/anakinskywalkersteponme
Summary: They were two halves of the same whole. Well, she thought they were.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	I don’t really know.

I think I love you.

I mean, I don’t really know.

It’s just that every time I see you my heart speeds up a bit.

Every time you text me I can’t help but smile.

I tell you things I’ve never told anyone before. Things that scare me, excite me. Things that I didn’t really see at first.

I feel like we’re two halves of the same whole, and I think you feel the same way.

We’ve been flirting a lot lately.

You’ve been complimenting me more than friends usually do.

I’ve been blushing and squealing a lot too.

I play the game with you. 

I poke fun and I joke and I send heart emojis back and forth.

Is this what it feels like to have a best friend, or am I in love? Both concepts are new to me.

You’ve been hinting that you love me lately.

I’m sure I love you back.

We’ve been FaceTiming every night.

Sometimes we sit there in silence, sometimes we shout back and forth.

Never angry shouts, rather excited.

You asked me to go on a walk with you.

I meet you at the park, and we sit a few meters apart.

You tell me that you love someone.

You’ve been thinking about them a lot.

You’ve been texting back and forth every night.

You’ve been flirting for months.

You’re practically already dating.

I’m glad my mask hid my face when I realized we didn’t share the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first post, don’t be mean!


End file.
